


Would You Still Wrap Me Up, And Tell Me That You Think This Was Smart?

by BitchJerkPunkJerk20



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acrobatics, Aerial acrobats, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anxious Chris Evans, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bearded Chris Evans, Bedroom Sex, Belly Dancing, Biting, Body Worship, Boys in Skirts, Breaking Up & Making Up, Burlesque, Chance Meetings, Cheating, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sebastian Stan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancers, Exes, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Fire, Fishnets, Flirting, French Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Getting Back Together, High Heels, Holding Hands, I Love You, Jealousy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Performance Art, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Second Chances, Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Talking, Teasing, Touching, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, fire performance, gogo dancers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchJerkPunkJerk20/pseuds/BitchJerkPunkJerk20
Summary: "How long you two been together?"Sebastian rolled his eyes and said "That's none of your business, Chris."Chris said "It is my business if it's you-""Well I'm not yours anymore Chris! Haven't been your problem for almost two years! I moved on.""Have you?"The brunette nodded as if Chris could see it, and said "Yes. I have...Have you?""I haven't. I haven't been with anyone else since the day you walked out. I love you Seb, you know that."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY have a vision of seeing Seb as he was when he played Ben in The Apparition. Thats one of my favorite looks of his, he was fucking GORGEOUS at that time. He's still incredibly GORGEOUS, but that's one of my favorite looks of his :D. And bearded Chris is a definite YAASSS :D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Song: "System" By Korn (Feat. Chester Bennington of Linkin Park. From the Queen Of The Damned soundtrack)

**_*Gorgeous <3.*_ **

 

_***You stop that right now <3.*** _

_**** _

_***Lestat's outfit when he's with Akasha. That'll be Seb's outfit for his performance.*** _

 

* * *

 

After Sebastian carefully inserted the fake vampire fangs, he looked in the mirror to see how they'd look. They weren't too short or too long. They were just perfect, and they looked _so real_. 

The brunette smiled and finished working on the rest of his makeup. He didn't wanna overdo it, but he looked like he could be a pretty convincing Vampire.

He was smart enough not to go for looking extremely pale, cause he wasn't pale. But thankfully not all Vampires, have to be pale. 

He just worked to make his eyes look darker and tired, and carefully inserted some eye contacts. His eyes were already a beautiful bluish grey, but these contacts were Electric Blue.

The first time he tried them on, he asked his boyfriend Frank, how they looked. He was worried about them looking bad on him, or too predicable. Frank said they look gorgeous on him, and he even got the same opinion from a few friends.

This isn't Sebastian's first Vampire dance/Fire performance. The crowds that flock to Club Marvel and other surrounding clubs he performs at, love it.

And Sebastian loves it too, he loves playing characters. That's the only time he would want to he someone he's not, when he's playing a character.

His makeup was perfect. His eyes looked sunken in, his cheeks looked thinner and more frail, he was really excited about tonights show. 

Then Frank came in and said "Damn Babe...You look great!"

Sebastian smiled and asked "You sure?" He turned around and asked "It's not too much?"

Frank shook his head and chuckled. He smiled and said "Not at all. Really Seb, you look so friggin' real. I think I should keep my distance."

The brunette rolled his eyes and smiled. He said "Thank you."

Frank nodded and smiled. "Anytime.." Then he went up, wrapped and arm around his waist, and pulled him closer. He leaned in for a kiss and said "Knock 'em dead, Tiger."

 

* * *

 

When the lights in the club dimmed, Sebastian felt really nervous. Even thought he's been a performer for years, he always got nervous before a show. 

Frank rubbed his back reassuringly and said "It'll be okay...You'll do great, you always do." 

Sebastian nodded and Frank said "Oh, don't forget this." Then he handed the brunette a Gelatin heart, filled with fake blood. He's used it numerous times for his acts, and it's fun. Minus the mess the fake blood makes.

Him and Frank have an inside joke with it. Every time Frank crafts one for Sebastian and give it to him, he always says "I'm giving you my heart." 

Sebastian smiled at how corny it always is, and carefully held the false, yet anatomically correct organ. He said "Thank you." 

The tools for the fire part of his performance, are all set and ready for his use. The brunette loves the sense of danger that always appears while he literally plays with fire. It's not an easy thing to learn, but thankfully he was trained well, and loves it.

That's when the DJ, Sebastian's best friend Anthony, said "Alright y'all, alright, I bet y'all been dyin' for this all night. Now it's time to introduce my main man, the coolest dude in the whole world, give it up for our favorite King of The Damned, Mister Sebastian Stan!"

The crowd cheered, full of excited males and females alike. That helped Sebastian calm down just a little, and he smiled.

When the track started playing, Seb took a deep breath and let it out, before he slowly began to strut out onto the dimmed stage.

The crowd cheered and the lights on the stage changed color, brightening a little to a bright, reddish color. He smiled and waved to the crowd before slowly swaying his hips from side to side as the song started.

_"You fell away,_  
_What more can I say?_  
_The feelings evolved,_  
_I won't let it out,_  
_I can't replace..._  
_Your screaming face,_  
_Feeling the sickness inside..."_

He moved his hips in a figure 8 motion and mouthed along to the words, before he started moving around the small space provided for him.

_"Why won't you die?_  
_Your blood in mine…_  
_We'll be fine…_  
_Then your body will be mine..."_

Then he quickly brought the false heart up to his mouth and took a big bite. The fake blood oozed from the center, and the crowd cheered louder.

The liquid coated his mouth, and dripped onto his chin, his neck, and a little on his chest and stomach. He's sure he'll probably get shit from Robert about that, later.

He quickly devoured the hearted and kept moving, ready to go for his fire tools. While he moved his nicely toned body like a snake, he licked the blood from his hand, teasingly sucking his fingers into his mouth.

When he decided it was time to get ready for the real fun part of the show, he went over and quickly began lighting his fire torches. They weren't very big, but he loved blowing huge flames from them like a Dragon, and eating the fire to. 

When he got them lit, thanks to Frank so kindly getting them ready for him, he quickly went back and the cheers got even louder. He would be smiling wickedly, if he didn't have a mouth full of Paraffin to spit out at the flames.

_"So many words_  
_Can't describe my face_  
_This feeling's evolved_  
_So soon to break out..."_

He slowly dragged the flames up his right arm, not feeling a thing, before bringing the same torch up to his lips, spitting some of the fuel out, causing a big flame to shoot out from his right side. He did the same with his left arm, and spit out a flame from his left.

_"I can't relate_  
_to a happy state_  
_feeling the blood run inside..._

Then he brought the small flames from both torches in front of his lips, and spat more fuel out, causing an even bigger one to shoot out above the crowd.

_"Why won't you die?_  
_Your blood in mine…_  
_We'll be fine…_  
_Then your body will be mine..."_

They continued to cheer and scream for him, as he quickly dropped down to his knees and arched his back, bringing them back to his lips, and shot out another flame.

_"Why won't you die?_  
_Your blood in mine…_  
_We'll be fine…_  
_Then your body will be mine..."_

Then he sat back up straight, all the fuel gone from his mouth, without swallowing. Then he put out the small flames by eating them out, and it was time to bring out his fire fans. Those were one of his favorites to use.

And bless Frank's heart, Sebastian watched as he began lighting them for him, and Seb quickly went over and got them from him. He smiled and Frank winked at him, before the brunette went back to performing.

He smiled as he slowly waved and twirled the fans around, moving about the stage, grinning from ear to ear. He really loves what he does. Although he wishes some people from his past could see how much he loved it, and wishes he had their support.

_"Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_  
_Keep me down to what you think I should be!_  
_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_  
_Keep on trying I’ll not die so easily._  
  
_I will not die!…_  
  
_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_  
  
_I will not die!…_  
  
_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_  
  
_I will not die!…"_

That's when he saw someone. Or at least, he think he did. He just shook it off, and kept going.  
  
_"Why won't you die?_  
_Your blood is mine…._  
_We'll be fine…._  
_Then your body will be mine..."_

Then he saw the same person again. But he couldn't get a clear image of them, since he was moving around. But it looked like someone he knew...And he certainly looked like the _last_ person he wants to see.

_"Why won't you die?_  
_Your blood is mine…._  
_We'll be fine…._  
_Then your body will be mine..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Song: Show Me How You Burlesque by Christina Aguilera. From the Burlesque soundtrack) *LOVE THAT SONG!! :D*

**_*Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done_**  
**_It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun.*_**

**_<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Iywj1MjF38M> _ **

**_*Okay, to this one is REALLY good and I decided this one for their routine but sadly they didn't have a start to this video :(. But it's my favorite one of this, so I'll try to make something up as I go, even though describing some of it may be difficult. (:*_ **

 

* * *

 

(1 Week Later)

 

"Seb, we've been practicing this thing for almost 3 months, we got this down!!" Scarlett said, whining a little. 

Sebastian just smiled and said "I know we do...But it's good for us, builds character. Now c'mon, you know you love this routine."

Hayley snorted and said "Yeah, sure we do. We've only done it 10,000 times!"

Sebastian chuckled and said "Well then, let's make it to 20!! Now c'mon let's stretch, we do this thing tonight! Where's the boys at??"

Scarlett snorted and said "Probably fucking around in the hall." Then the door to the room opened, and in came the rest of the team. They had 10 person team, so far. Team Marvel, as they call themselves. Sebastian and Scarlett, founded the team.

Sebastian Stan, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Tom Hiddlston, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pratt, Emily VanCamp, Hayley Atwell, Robert Downey Jr, and Eliabeth Olsen. That is Team Marvel. And they're damn proud of it. 

All of them have a joke where they call Sebastian the unofficial 5th girl of their group. Which Seb doesn't mind. He was gorgeous enough to be a girl, and he's sassy like one. Plus he's sure none of the boys could rock heels, dresses, and skirts like he could. 

Scarlett said "Speak of the Devil, and they shall appear." 

The brunette put his hands on his hips and pressed his pouted lips in a firm, thin line. He asked "Did you guys get lost? You did remember we're practicing again today, right?"

Robert said "Oh relax Sassy Pants, we didn't forget. Can't your panties out of a wad, Sebby?"

Sebastian said "Blow me." And turned back to the mirror. 

Robert smiled and said "Okay, when?" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and Frank said "Hey R watch it, I'm the only one that gets to do that." 

He winked at the brunette in the mirror and he smiled. Robert and said "Get a room you two! Now are we gonna get started, or what??"

Emily said "Well if you shut your trap, we will!"

Everyone laughed and Sebastian clapped his hands together. He said "Alright guys c'mon, let's stretch."

After stretching, Sebastian said "Frank, play the track please." Frank did just that, and they all dropped all silliness, and got in position.

Sebastian stepped forward his hands on his hips, and mouthed along to the words.

 _"Underneath the city lights..._  
_There is a world, few know about..."_

He slowly ran his hands up his lean torso, and gently combed them through his hair.

 _"Where rules don’t apply, no..._  
_And you can’t keep a good girl down.."_

 

* * *

 

 _"She comes through the club looking for a good time,_  
_Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime._  
_Don’t need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine,_  
_Up on the table, she’ll be dancing all night._

 _Hee-eey!_  
  
_Babydoll just come to life,_  
_Under the spotlight._  
_All the girls wanna fall in line.."_

 _We say_  
_He-eh-eh-hey!_  
_Here come the ladies, ’bout to give a little show._  
_He-eh-eh-hey!_  
_Here go the boys, you gotta show a little more..."_

The were finally performing the routine, live. Seb and Scarlett got the idea after he hung out at her house a couple months ago, and they watched _Burlesque_ together. Since then, they've been rehearsing, coming up with the choreography, memorizing the lyrics, and now they were _finally_ doing it.  
  
_"Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest._  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test._  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best._  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque!_  
  
_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest._  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test._  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best._  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque!"_

All the girls, and Sebastian, were wearing the gold, sparkly, see through dresses that the girls wore in the last number in the movie, while the rest of the guys wore the black pants, vests, and hats that the male dancers wore.

The brunette loved dressling like a girl. It's so fun for him, and he never thought he'd look good in stuff like dresses, makeup, stilettos, fishnets, and lingerie before. But now, he loves doing all that when he can, and he doesn't care if anyone doesn't like it.

 _"A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice._  
_She’s a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice._  
 _Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut_  
_Give a little what, what._  
_Up on the tables we’ll be dancing all night._

 _Hee-eey!_  
  
_Everybody just come to life._  
_Under the spotlight,_  
_All the boys wanna fall behind.._  
  
_We say_  
_He-eh-eh-hey!_  
_Here come the ladies, ’bout to give a little show._  
_He-eh-eh-hey!_  
_Here go the boys, you gotta show a little more..."_

Everything was going great, everyone was doing perfect in the routine. Sebastian's a little bit of a control freak, bur he never gives anyone too much grief if they mess up, even a little.   
  
_"Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest._  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test._  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best._  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque!_  
  
_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest._  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test._  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best._  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque!.."_

Suddenly they all stopped and started snapping their fingers together, and the crowd was roaring. The Brunette finds it incredible how the crowds are when they come.

How supportive and open minded almost all of them are. Not everyone is, but he loves that people are enjoying it. Together they all mouthed  
  
_"Ok girls, let’s show them how it’s done..._  
_It ain’t over till we say,_  
_And we’ve only just begun.."_

That's when the brunette saw something. Just like when he saw something last week during his act. The same person, he swears it's the same person.  
  
"Lemme hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah… yeah yeah…"

It was a guy in the second row. Tall, devilishly handsome, and looks _so familiar_ to the brunette.  
  
_"Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest._  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test._  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best._  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque!.."_

That's when it hit him. _'Oh no.'_ He thought. _'No, no, no, no, no, it can't be! What is he doing here?!'_  
  
_Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest._  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test._  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best._  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque!.."_

It's his ex-boyfriend. Sebastian knew him since high school, they were together for 5 years. _Chris Evans._

The crowd cheered, and Sebastian thew on a big smile. But on the inside, he was screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

After they took a bow and thanked the crowd, they got off stage. As soon as Sebastian was off the stage, he yelled _"FUCK!"_

Scarlett asked "Whoa, easy there Tiger, what's wrong?"

Frank came over and smiled. He said "Holy shit guys, you did great!" He noticed the brunettes distress and asked "Baby, what's wrong?"

Sebastian groaned and saaid "He's here...Guys, _Chris_ is here!"

Both Pratt and Hemsworth looked over at them at the same time, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. He said "No, not you guys, my ex Chris! He's here, I saw him in the crowd!" 

Frank asked "You serious??"

Sebastian nodded and said "Yeah...And I could a worn I saw him last week here, to..."

His smile dropped and he said "I'm gonna kill him."

Sebastian quickly grabbed his arm and said "No, no, Frank baby, let's just hurry and get home, I don't feel like fighting with the guy, now c'mon."

Scarlett asked "Did he look mas when you saw him?"

The brunette shook his head and said "No, he was smiling...Like a real smile, and not the _'I'm secretly gonna kill you when no ones around'_ , kind." 

Sebastian met Chris his Junior year of high school. They were together for almost 6 years, until Chris started becoming an ass. He never laid a hand on the brunette in a bad way, ever.

He would never hit him, but he was constantly thinking Seb was cheating on him. With anyone and everyone. He would constantly yell at him, or yell at any guy or girl that looked at him, he even got in fights with a few guys before, for hitting on Seb.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he left. Chris begged and cried so much, hoping Seb would stay, but he couldn't. If Chris couldn't trust him with not cheating, then he didn't need him at all.

For the first 6 months after they broke up, Chris would call or come visit. Seb ignored most of his calls, and if Chris show up to talk or try to makeup, Sebastian told him to leave.

And Chris would, he wouldn't force his way into Sebastian's house, he'd leave the first time he tells him to go, or after a couple times. The brunettes thankful for that, but he hadn't seen or heard from him since. Up until now.

Every time Seb had seen Chris after he ended it, Chris looked so guilty. So genuinely guilty, it made Sebastian feel like such an ass. But Chris had trust issues, which didn't happen until a year or before they broke up.

It just appeared out of nowhere and after Chris would throw his little hissy fit, he'd go back to being the lovable little giant puppy he is. He'd give Seb lots of love, and for awhile, it felt kinda nice. It made him feel wanted, but after some time, it just became too much.

Frank nodded and said "Alright. But if he tries anything-"

Sebastian said "I know, I know, now let's go home."

 

* * *

 

After quickly changing back into his street clothes, Sebastian kept his makeup on, and hurried to get back outside to Frank. Frank let him change alone, even though he's seen all of him.

After he walked out, him and Frank said their good nights to the rest of the team, and they went home.

As soon as they got home, Frank quickly picked the brunette up on his arms arms and said "You looked so hot tonight, baby...I really like that routine..."

Sebastian smiled and asked "Oh yeah?" While he wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

He leaned in and kissed Frank's lips, and Frank kissed back. He said "Yeah...Fuck, you're gorgeous... Dunno what all comes outta Romania besides Dracula, but fuck, I oughta thank them for givin' me, you.."

 

* * *

 

The brunette panted as he quickly moved on top of Frank, while Frank held his hips. The older man grunted and moved with Sebastian and soon he said "Fuck Seb...I'm gonna--Ohhhh yeaahh.."

He came, spilling inside the brunette, and Sebastian smiled. Then Frank yawned and said "Fuck babe, that was great...M'Fuckin' beat.."

Sebastian giggled and said "Oh no you don't, I'm not finished yet.."

Frank hummed and said "C'mon Seb, let's just go to bed...I gotta work tomorrow..." And closed his eyes.

Sebastian's smile dropped and he asked "Frank?...You fuckin' kidding me??"

Frank didn't answer, and he looked like he was fast asleep. Sebastian just sat there, jaw dropped. He shook his head and said "Unbelievable.." And got off of him. He decided a nice shower, will help, since Frank wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

After taking care of his problem in the shower, he washed his hair and then his body. After he got out, he dried off, and checked his phone. He had 3 new texts from an unsaved number. But he knew that number all too well. The first one was sent at 11:55

**_Hey Sebastian, long time no see! :). I liked your show tonight, and that fire thing you did last week too :). How are you? :) -Chris._ **

The next one was at 12:10.

_**Hey, I know you're probably wondering how I got you number. I know you changed your number some point after I stopped coming by or calling, so I asked your friend Anthony to give me your number. He's that DJ at the club, right? He said no a couple times, but I gave him $200 for it, and he caved. -Chris.** _

And the last was at 12:23.

_**Fuck Seb, I miss you...I miss you so goddamn much, I shoulda never done that to you, you didn't deserve it...If anything, I'd love to still be your friend if that's what you wanted. I know it's been awhile since we last talked, but I wanted to show you how sorry I am...I really miss you, I feel like such an ass for treating you that way. How about you and I meet up tomorrow for lunch or something? And just talk and stuff, it's okay if you don't wanna. I just miss seeing you and hearing your voice, Baby....Alright, well goodnight, Seb. Sweet dreams <3 -Chris.** _

After that, Sebastian will remember to kill Anthony later for giving Chris his number. But since Brock was gonna be gone tomorrow and Seb had no plans, he figured why not? Maybe it'll be the last he ever sees of Chris.

And if Frank asks, he'll just have Anthony cover for him, saying they hung out tomorrow. It's not like Seb is cheating or anything, he just wants to finally close Chris out of his life for good, even though he thought he already did that.

He sighed and replied to Chris.

_**Sure, sounds good. Text me when and where. Night. -Seb.** _

Then he sent Anthony a text.

**_Dude, you are so dead for giving him my number! And if you wanna live, I expect that $200 he gave you, for it. -Seb_ **

 

* * *

 

When Sebastian woke up in the morning, it was 9:30. Then he saw the bed was empty. There was a note on Frank's pillow, and when the brunette picked it up, he read it.

**_Couldn't stay. I'll see you later, have a good day. Love you, Baby. -Frank._ **

Sebastian sighed and then checkes his phone. He had 2 new texts dated from last night. The first one was from Anthony.

_**Aww shit. Sorry Seb, and I'll give it to you. The guy really wanted it. Forgive me :'( </3. -A** _

The second one was from Chris.

_**Great! :). How about that Denny's that's close to my place? That sound okay? :). And I'll come pick you up it you want :). Thank you, Seb :) -Chris.** _

Sebastian responded to them, and then set his phone down on his chest. He stared off for a  few minutes, before he sighed and got up to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Songs: E.T. By Katy Perry (Feat. Kanye West)

_***THIS FUCKIN' DORK!! ^^^^ <3*** _

  _ ***THIS ONE TOO!! ^^^^ <3***_

_**** _

  _ ***THESE TWO ARE KILLING ME!!! ^^^^^^^^^^ <3 <3 <3***_

 

* * *

 

It was 11:43 when Sebastian got a knock on his door. He slipped his phoje in his front right pocket and went to answer it. When he went over and opened it, Chris was standing there.

Chris smiled a little out him and said "Hey you." Before backing up a little.

Sebastian just nodded and opened the door wider. He said "Hey. Ready?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah." 

Sebastian nodded and quickly locked the door, before saying "Alright, let's go."

 

* * *

 

The car ride there was silent. Except when Chris tried to make small talk, which didn't work. Sebastian just stared straight ahead, or looked out his window.

When they got to the diner, they got seated, and ordered. Then Chris asked "So...How've you been?"

Sebastian just nodded and said "Fine." While looking down at the table. Then he asked "You?"

Chris said "Alright, I guess.." Then he cleared his throat and asked "So um...You're still performing?"

Sebastian nodded again, and said "Yep." Popping the 'P'. Then he chewed on the inside of his cheek and said "I remember how _soooo supportive_ you were with that.."

Chris said "You know I'd support you with whatever you wanted to do, Seb."

Sebastian snorted and said "Yeah, sure you would...I distinctly remember when I told you I wanted to get into pole, Burlesque, and GoGo dancing you called me a whore.."

Then he glared at him with a cold look, and Chris said "I didn't think you meant you just wanted to pole dance to know how to pole dance, Seb. And I'm pretty sure not everyone would wanna hear their significant other say they want to pole dance, of dance half naked in front of tons of people!" 

"Yeah, cause you and your jealously fueled mind, wouldn't let me finish! I mainly wanted to learn the pole dancing for my Aerial stuff! A lot of Acrobats learn it, it's a great workout, and they use the same moves, thank you very much! And the rest, I thought it would just be fun to do, it's not like I wanted to do it so I could piss you off or cheat on you, you know I would never have done that!"

Chris said "I know, Seb, I'm sorry-"

"You know how much that hurt, When you called me that, Chris?...You fucking broke my heart..."

Chris swallowed and looked down at the table. He quietly said "I'm so sorry, Seb.." His voice cracking. He then looked up at him and he said "I regret everything I did...I shoulda never done any of that to you..."

Sebastian said "Yeah, you shouldn't have...If you didn't, you'd still have me."

Chris nodded and said "I know." 

After their food came, they ate in silence. But after awhile, Chris cleared his throat and asked "So um...How'd you do that one thing during your fore act thing?"

Sebastian looked up from his food and Chris said "When um...When you were dragging the fire up and down your arms. Doesn't that hurt?"

Sebastian smiled a tiny bit, and said "Sometimes. Some people use like barrier creams or something, but I don't do that. I do however, shave the hair off my arms so no one gets to enjoy the smell of burnt hair. At first, yeah it hurt a lot. But after doing it for so long, it doesn't really hurt anymore. Every now and then, but after I do that, I wipe my arms with a cold towel.."

Chris nodded and said "Ohhhh cool...Well, what about when you ate the fire? Did that hurt?"

Sebastian said "Well, Fire eaters don't actually _eat_  the fire. They place flames in their mouth and extinguish them. It's like snuffing out a candle, but cooler. During performances, A fire eater has to remember two things: one, fire and hot air move upward, which is why you should tilt your head back before doing it, and two, don't inhale.

When you're bringing the torches up to your mouth, take a deep breath and exhale slow and steady. The exhalation keeps the heat away from the fire eater's face as they move the torch closer to their face when they put it in their mouths.."

Chris nodded and said "That must've taken some time to learn."

Sebastian nodded and said "Yeah. But hey, practice is always good...You should look into doing something like that."

Chris snorted and said "Yeah right, I'd set myself on fire in a second."

Sebastian giggled and said "Yeah, you probably might."

Chris smiled and said "I'm really glad you're here, Seb...It's really great to see you, again."

Sebastian nodded and said "No problem...You too."

Chris nodded and asked "So um...Are you performing at the club again tonight?"

Sebastian nodded and said "Yeah...Why, you wanna come see me again?"

Chris shrugged and smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

Sebastian smiled and asked "Well, what could be more fun than a Saturday night at Club Marvel?"

 

* * *

 

 

_***Sebs outfit.*** _

 

 _"I got a dirty mind_  
_I got filthy ways_  
_I'm tryna bathe my ape, ape,_  
_In your milky way, way..."_

Saturday nights at Marvel are almost as crazy busy as the Friday nights are. But Sebastian doesn't mind it.

 _"I'm a legend_  
_I'm irreverent_  
_I be reverend_  
_I'll be so faaaaa-ar up_  
_We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck..."_

Sebastian was dancing high above the heads of the club goers, fluidly moving his body to the beat. When he first started out GoGo dancing, he was really paranoid that everyone was judhing him, or calling him a slut or something.

But no, he doesn't care anymore. He loves dancing. Whether it's GoGo dancing, Pole dancing, Burlesque, he loves it. 

 _"Welcome to the danger zone_  
_Step into the fantasy_  
_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_  
_They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut_  
_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot..."_

He smiled as he held onto the railing of his podium, and quickly dropped down low, and slowly stood stood back up, sticking his ass out and giving it a little shake, before standing back up straight.

 _"You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_  
_Your touch magnetizing,_  
_Feels like I am floating,_  
_Leaves my body glowing._

 _They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others,_  
_Futuristic lover._  
_Different DNA,_  
_They don't understand you._

 _You're from a whole other world,_  
_A different dimension._  
_You open my eyes,_  
_And I'm ready to go,_  
_Lead me into the light..."_

Sebastian doesn't really like most of the normal stuff guys who GoGo dance, wear. He'd feel too naked in stuff like that. 

 _"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,_  
_Infect me with your love and,_  
_Fill me with your poison._  
_Take me, ta-ta-take me,_  
_Wanna be your victim,_  
_Ready for abduction._  
_Boy, you're an alien,_  
_Your touch so foreign._  
_It's supernatural,_  
_Extraterrestrial..._ "

Tonight, the theme for the dancers is School Girl/Boy Saturday. Sebastian was the only one who wanted to wear a skirt, which he doesn't mind either.

 _"You're so supersonic,_  
_Wanna feel your powers,_  
_Stun me with your laser._  
_Your kiss is cosmic,_  
_Every move is magic._

 _You're from a whole other world,_  
_A different dimension._  
_You open my eyes,_  
_And I'm ready to go,_  
_Lead me into the light._

 _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,_  
_Infect me with your love and,_  
_Fill me with your poison._  
_Take me, ta-ta-take me,_  
_Wanna be a victim,_  
_Ready for abduction._  
_Boy, you're an alien,_  
_Your touch so foreign._  
_It's supernatural,_  
_Extraterrestrial..."_

Chris was here tonight. Every time Sebastian looked down, he could see him, staring up at him. That made him a little self conscious, even though they're not together anymore.

 _"This is transcendental,_  
_On another level,_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star._  
  
_I wanna walk on your wave length,_  
_And be there when you vibrate._  
_For you I'll risk it all, All..."_

He was afraid Chris would be looking at him in disgust, or call him a whore again. That was honestly the most hurtful thing anyone has ever said to him. If anyone else were to call him that, he wouldn't give a shit. But it coming from _Chris_ , it was as if he just shot him in the heart.

 _"I know a bar out in Mars,_  
_Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars._  
_Cop a prada space suit about the stars,_  
_Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars._

 _Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck,_  
_Tell me what's next? Alien sex._  
_Imma disrobe you,_  
_Then Imma probe you._  
_See I've abducted you,_  
_So I'll tell you what to do._  
_I tell you what to do, what to do, what to do..."_

But Chris wasn't looking at him like that. He was maybe 3 feet from Sebastian's podium. He was just staring up at him in awe, like he just witnessed seeing Heaven.

 _"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,_  
_Infect me with your love and,_  
_Fill me with your poison._  
_Take me, ta-ta-take me,_  
_Wanna be a victim,_  
_Ready for abduction._  
_Boy, you're an alien,_  
_Your touch so foreign._  
_It's supernatural,_  
_Extraterrestrial._

 _Extraterrestrial,_  
_Extraterrestrial..."_

That may be a little risky, Since Frank is also really close by. He always stays close by, whenever Sebastian performs, for anything.

But Sebastian never showed him a picture of what Chris looked like, and Frank never pushed it. Sebastian still has a lot of the old pictures they took together. He doesn't know why he kept them, he just couldn't bring himself to delete all of them. 

But if this tonight closes the door of Chris forever, then he'll let them go, and move on with his life with Frank.

 _"Boy, you're an alien,_  
_Your touch so foreign._  
_It's supernatural,_  
_Extraterrestrial..."_


End file.
